


New Beginnings

by asukesay



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukesay/pseuds/asukesay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew that Rin would come to his senses and you'd be pulled away from me, but I've loved you for so long..."</p>
<p>In which absence makes the heart grow fonder, Makoto lets go, Nagisa is as scheming as always and Rei just tries to figure out when this hot mess of emotions turned into something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

"I'm really happy for you, Haru-chan." 

It's dark outside and raining - too dark for the faint-hearted brunette to be lurking outside Haru's house. 

If this were any other night, Makoto would be curled under one of Haruka's blankets with a mug of warm tea, still terrified from being exposed to the night for the short walk between their houses, and Haru would be rolling his eyes because really, Makoto was so big why would he be afraid of things he could easily overpower?

But it's not any other night; Haru realized that as soon as he opened his door and found Makoto, dressed in a dark jacket, hood pulled over his ears, hands shoved in his pockets. Where he would have barged right in after 2 short knocks and a soft, 'excuse me', he stood outside, a few feet from the door in the pouring rain, green eyes staring into his.

There was a lifetime of hurt swirling inside those emerald irises that made Haruka's stomach flip.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

But he did. Haru had known it from the moment the afterglow of Rin rekindling their friendships had worn off - had seen it on that gentle face. No matter how obtuse he may be to the rest of the world, Tachibana Makoto was not someone he could easily ignore, and he'd been hyper-aware of the mood shift in the brunette since Rin announced he was transferring schools.

...since Makoto caught them kissing in the locker room.

Makoto looks down, and Haru thinks he regrets his choice of words. The lips that always held a kind smile are curved down and trembling, hands are cleched at his sides, shaking.

Haruka has no idea what's going on, and he doesn't know whether the droplets trailing down Makoto's face can be blamed on the rain.

"Come inside," Haru says with a sigh, reaching out to pull on Makoto's arm. 

The broader boy doesn't budge.

He speaks so softly Haru has to strain his ears to hear him over the rain pelting on the pavement. 

"I knew this would happen, you know." He gives a bitter laugh that chokes into a sob, and Haru wants to reach out for him again but he can only keep staring. "I knew that Rin would come to his senses and you'd be pulled away from me, but I've loved you for so long that you...I-I mean, I..." He trips over his words and Haru feels his heart stop. "I don't remember not loving you."

There's a bark of laughter from somewhere inside Haru's house, and it's deafeningly loud despite the downpour.

It's also unmistakably familiar.

"I'm..." Makoto's voice breaks, and Haru takes a step back. _What's happening?_

Makoto looks up and smiles, even with obvious tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm glad you've found who you swim for."

Haruka is left staring at his retreating back as Makoto turns and runs, and as much as he wants to, Haru doesn't call out for him.

"Haru?" Haruka turns in time to see Rin poke his head out from the living room. There's a smile on his face Haru has missed since they were kids. "Who was it?"

He doesn't look back as he shuts the door behind him. 

"It was just the wind."

.

.

"I can't believe you're not going to be here for your third year!" Nagisa has an accusatory finger pointed in Makoto's face - one Makoto smiles at. "We were going to make it to Nationals and everything!"

Makoto reaches out and clasps the smaller hand in between his own. "You guys have Rin; he can backstroke, and Rei can finally unleash his amazing butterfly!"

"R-Rei-chan talk some sense into him!" Nagisa jerks himself away from the brunette and into the arms of the furiously blushing Rei. 

"You will come back if you're not happy with your grandparents, right?" With his free hand - the one that's not holding a sobbing Nagisa against his side - Rei pushes his glasses up his nose. "No matter who's on the swim team, we'll always welcome you back, Makoto-senpai."

"E-even if you are a traitor," Nagisa blubbers in for good measure.

Makoto laughs. "Of course, and I am coming back for the holidays-" He's interrupted by the telltale whistling of a train, and looks down at his watch. "Right on schedule!"

"Is Haruka-senpai not coming?"

Makoto smiles down at Rei and gives a firm shake of his head. "Haru-chan doesn't know."

The blonde breaks away from the blue-haired boy's grip with a jump, watery fuchsia eyes narrowed. "What do you mean he doesn't know? _Mako-chan!_ "

Makoto sighs, but it goes unheard as the long train pulls up behind him. "I already put everything on the line," he tilts his head back and stares at the sky, missing the look his teammates give each other, and despite the heaviness in his heart...he smiles. "Haru's found the one he swims for. Now it's my turn."

A feminine voice is skeptical beside him. "And...you think you'll find them in Osaka?" Gou, who'd been standing to the side next to Miho Amakata-sensei with a pout and crossed arms, glares at Makoto through one open, slitted red eye.

Makoto wants to laugh; it's amazing how similar she is to her brother. "I won't find them here."

"It's just like the deceased Edward Gibbon once said," Miho interjects. "The winds and waves are always on the side of the ablest navigators!"

Before Makoto - or anyone else - has a chance to decipher her words, a voice rings out above them over the PA, and despite it's muffled tone, Makoto knows it's time for him to go. 

Makoto holds his arms out in an obvious invitation, and Nagisa all but jumps into them, clinging to his torso and soaking the front of his shirt. Makoto returns the embrace, pulling in Rei and Gou with his other arm. He brushes the top of Nagisa's head with a kiss and mumbles an, 'I love you guys.' It had been hard saying goodbye to his family - to Ren and Ran - but he thinks it's just as hard saying goodbye to his teammates.

...his other family.

With promises that they'll keep in touch and take care of Haru and each other, Makoto gets on the train. He takes his seat as it's departing, and waves at them through the window until they fade along with the shrinking train station.

He's lulled to sleep by the constant roar of the tracks underneath him, and the comforting thought that he'll find another Haru.

Someone that makes him feel free.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◡ω◡✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
